


Maternal Instincts

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Natalie struggles after a shocking death





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia takes Noah and holds him as Natalie grabs a water from the bar during Amanda's baby shower.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Alex asked Natalie when her daughter walks back over. Natalie hands Allie a small glass of water.

"School, soccer practice then my internship. Just like every day. Possibly an interview here and there." Natalie said as Noah takes a sip of her drink.

"Ashlyn isn't coming up?" Olivia asked.

"No idea. But a quiet night with the kids is what I need for my birthday after traveling for the World Cup and post World Cup celebrations."

"Where's your father and Lucy?" Amanda asked.

"They were up in Rochester for a custody hearing for a case my Dad was working on. They should be here." Natalie's phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller ID.

Melinda

"Hey Melinda. What's up?" Natalie asked.

"I need you and Olivia out here." Melinda said.

"Sure. I'll let her know. What's the address?"

"Citi Field Stadium."

"On our way. Weird." Natalie said as Alex takes Noah.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Melinda asked me to a scene and wants you there as well." Natalie said to Olivia.

"Yeah, ok." Natalie hands her mother the keys to her car, kisses the kids cheeks then leaves.

Olivia and Natalie pull up to the Stadium and see a five car pile up.

"You called us out here for a pile up?" Olivia asked as Natalie sees a familiar BMW in the pile up.

"That's Dad's car." Natalie said.

"That's why I called you." Melinda said. Natalie's eyes slowly start filling up with tears. They walk over to two blankets on the ground and Olivia squeezes Natalie's shoulder. Natalie nods and the morgue tech moves the blankets.

"NO!" Natalie yelled.

Under the blankets were her father and Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

_"We have breaking news. US women's soccer head coach, James O'Brien and his wife, Dr. Lucy O'Brien, were killed in an automobile accident last night outside of Citi Field here in New York. James is the father of World Cup champion and Olympic gold medalist Natalie Harris." Robin Roberts said during GMA._

Ashlyn reaches over and turns off the TV and looks at her clearly exhausted wife. Ashlyn caught the very first train to New York from Maryland.

"Babe, you need sleep." Ashlyn said.

"I can't." Natalie said.

"Nat, you know Dad wouldn't want you like this." Xander said.

"You don't get to tell me what Dad wouldn't want!" Natalie gets up and heads to the garage and slams the door shut.

"Oh boy. This isn't going well." Ashlyn said.

"I got it." Olivia said then walks away.

Natalie punches the bag as Olivia quietly walks into the room.

"Nat." Natalie puts down her bloody knuckles and Olivia grabs a towel.

"Sweetie, know that you're hurting, but don't take it out on your brother." Olivia calmly said as she stops the bleeding.

"How am I suppose to go back to soccer?" Natalie whispered.

"That is your decision."

Natalie gets out of the car at her father's office and the paparazzi is surrounding her. All of them throwing out questions at her. Xander takes his sister's hand.

"Back off!" Olivia called out as she, Carisi, Fin and Mike keep them back. The five siblings walk into the office building to pack up their father's office.

"Ok, Pete, you get the Davidson, Langley and Richards cases. Diana, the Meloni, Flynn and Hudson cases and Mark, you get the Kennedy case." Natalie hands them the case files then motions them out the door.

"Remember this?" Xander asked as he holds a picture. Natalie walks over and softly smiles.

"The first World Cup match in 1999 at Giants Stadium. You were so mad that I got to be out on the road with the women's team." Natalie said.

"You were meant to be on the team." He said.

"Wasn't until after the World Cup four years ago when I got the first call up. Now, I don't know if I wanna go back."

"Punctured lungs and heart is what killed them. Along with broken bones and a broken neck" Melinda said to Olivia that night.

"Drowned in their own blood. The drunk driver that slammed into them is being charged with five counts of vehicular manslaughter."

"How are the kids handling it?" Olivia sighs.

"Natalie is possibly thinking about calling it quits with the national team since James isn't there anymore. Not to mention that she has a game in two days with her college team and helping the others cope without their parents anymore."

The national team is sitting around the living room when Natalie walks into the house. Natalie softly smiles and hugs them.

"What do you need?" Christie asked her.

"For someone to turn back the clock. I...I'm not coming back to the team. Not until everyone is situated and ok. I may go to the send off games. I don't know." Natalie said.

"Family comes first." Alex said and Natalie nods.

Natalie sits on the porch steps of her home when someone sits next to her. She looks over and Hope is sitting beside her. The forward looks down at her drink.

"I know we have had our differences. Especially earlier this year and with your domestic violence lawsuit. But I am willing to make amends." Natalie said.

"As am I." They clink their glasses together.

"Look, I know what you are going through. It's not going to be easy to get back to the team without him, but I have your back." Hope said.

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for watching Noah, Taylor." Natalie said to her friend.

"It's no problem. This little cutie loves his Auntie Taylor." Taylor said as she tickles Noah's tummy, making him giggle.

"Wait until Ash and I aren't in his sights, Swift. The funeral is being aired on FS1. Little man loves to be read to, along with music. Especially the piano in the office." Natalie said as she puts in her earrings then straightens out her black dress.

"Got it."

"He loves his animal crackers. Give him one at a time. Had that experience of him choking and I don't to relive that moment."

"Natalie, I got it."

Members of the 1998 men's national soccer team carries James' casket to the church then the five siblings push the casket down the aisle. They sit down and Natalie holds her brother's hand. Lucy's funeral was the day before.

"It's hard to fathom a world without James. He and I joined the national team together and I'm so honored to be the godfather to Natalie. The day we found out that he was going to be a father, he had this huge smile on his face. But deep down, we know that he was petrified. When Natalie was born, he kept showing off pictures of his baby girl. We couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Then when Xander was born, you could have had a stampede running across the field and he wouldn't lose his smile, knowing that he has a baby boy to go with his baby girl. He loved his kids. James, I make this promise to you. You're kids are going to be well looked after." Alexi said during his eulogy. He walks away from the podium and tightly hugs the kids.

"Thanks Uncle Alexi." Natalie said softly.

"You're welcome." Natalie walks to the podium and swallows a lump in her throat.

"We shouldn't be here. Dad was...too young to go, even though I would call him old man. Even during the World Cup match against Germany. He replied back all right, Spring Chicken." Everyone chuckles.

"Everyone asks me what was it like having your dad as the head coach? Dad wasn't Dad on the soccer pitch. He was Coach O'Brien. He never gave me special treatment and always expected me to be one of the best players on the field, but once we were away from the pitch, he was Dad and papaw to my two kids. I hope I did you proud, Dad. And I will make this promise to you and my teammates. In two weeks, you ladies better be ready to play in Detroit because he wouldn't want anyone of you slacking off." Natalie sees her teammates nodding then walks away from the podium.

Ashlyn looks at her wife as the goalkeeper packs for DC. Natalie is working on homework for one of her classes in the chair by the window.

"Do you want me to stay? Because I can." Ashlyn said.

"You got playoffs. I have school and practice tomorrow."

"No internship?"

"Chris gave me time off to be with my brothers and sister. Will, Harry and Kate are moving in with my grandmother." Ashlyn walks over and takes the binder out of her wife's hands. She pulls Natalie up to her feet then sits down, pulling her wife into her lap.

"If you want me to stay or need me to come back, you call me and I will be back in a heartbeat." Ashlyn softly said as she rubs Natalie's leg.

"I'll be ok." Natalie looks at her wife and softly kisses her.


	4. Chapter 4

_"And obviously, Natalie Harris is not here. She is back in New York with her family as they still grieve over the death of her father and stepmother. Her father, James O'Brien, was the head coach of the US women's team. " Cat Whitehill said on the TV._

Natalie watches the match with her Rutgers teammates in the film room at Rutgers. She kisses Noah's head and feels Allie snuggle up to her. The forward wraps her arm around her six year old. She looks at the jerseys and sees Coach O'Brien stitched onto the right sleeve.

"Momma's going in." Allie said.

"Momma." Noah said.

NatalieHarris19: THEY HAVE FREED HARRIS! Woowho! Proud of you Ashlyn_Harris

Natalie places Noah into his booster seat as he sleeps when her phone vibrates in her pocket.

"Hey baby." Natalie whispered on the phone.

"Hi. Why are you whispering?" Ashlyn asked.

"Kids are sleeping as we head back home. We watched the match with the Rutgers team."

"Oh, ok. I saw your Twitter post. I was hysterically laughing with a couple of our teammates."

"You liked that, huh?"

"Loved it. Honey, I wanna know when you're coming back."

"Ash, I don't know. College games are picking up and it's my final season."

"I know. I was wondering."

Natalie gets out of the taxi at the stadium in Seattle and hears the crowd cheering. She goes in through the player's gate and heads down the tunnel. She catches the pennie and puts it on over her USA warmups. She walks out of the tunnel and the crowd starts getting louder. She feels the tears in her eyes and smiles. She walks to the US bench and Jill hugs her first. Natalie hugs other coaches and players then quickly kisses her wife and tightly hugs her.

"Sorry I'm late." Natalie said as Ashlyn wipes away her wife's tears.

"I'm glad you're here." Ashlyn said. Natalie adjusts her glasses then sits down next to Ashlyn. The goalkeeper looks at her exhausted wife and strokes her cheek with her index finger.

"Tired babe?" Ashlyn asked.

"A little. Last semester, soccer, kids and internship. Not to mention tutoring my siblings and making sure Will, Harry and Kate stay out of trouble. So, tired is an understatement."

"You're rambling and when you ramble, you're angry."

Natalie holds the microphone in her hands after the game.

"I wanna thank all of you for your support as we try to adjust as a team without my dad. I know that he is so proud of this team as we fought, clawed, battled and cried through our journey to be World Cup champions for the first time since 1999. I have decided not to come back to this team until my final season at Rutgers is over. I have to be at home with my siblings and kids. But when I do come back, you're not going to be disappointed."

One Month Later

Ashlyn opens the door and sees Natalie standing there to their home in New York.

"I've been going to AA. Here's my one month chip. Divorce me if you want. I won't stop you. I'm going back to my grandmother's." Natalie walks down the steps and Ashlyn looks at the chip.

"Nat." Ashlyn said then closes the door. Natalie turns around and looks at Ashlyn, who walks over to her.

"How long with the drinking?" Ashlyn asked.

"After you left after the funeral then when you would go to bed. Hence why you would find me passed out either in my office or on the couch."

"You didn't just affect me. You brought our kids into this."

"I can't apologize enough."

"You know that addiction almost destroyed my family. Why did you come to me?"

"I was scared and alone. You were gone with the national team and the pressure of everyone and everything got to me." Ashlyn sighs and Natalie looks down at her feet and blows out a shakey breath when Ashlyn wraps her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." Natalie whispered as she silently cries.

"I'm giving you one last chance." Ashlyn said.

"I won't let you down again. Or the kids." Ashlyn kisses her forehead.

"Come on. I miss holding you in our bed." Natalie softly smiles, takes her wife's hand and they head inside.

SAN ANTONIO

The team is shocked when Natalie tells them that she's been going to AA meetings. Except for Ashlyn and Jill, since they both knew.

"How long have you been going to AA?" Carli asked.

"I just got my two month chip. I let you guys down and it's up to you guys if you want me here." Natalie said.

"I want you here. After all, you did help us win the World Cup and I know you're Dad would be happy that you're getting help and coming to us about the drinking." Christie said and Natalie releases a tear.

"I'm with Cap." Abby said.

"So am I." Hope said.

"You know I have your back, babe." Ashlyn said.

"I have an interview with Aunt Julie to get to."

"Nat, you're also starting." Jill said and Natalie nods and leaves the room.

Julie tightly hugs her goddaughter and Natalie looks at her.

"You ready?" Julie asked as they sit down.

"Yeah."

"You had a rough summer after you got married with the loss of your father and stepmother. How did you handle it?" Julie asked.

"I uh...I handled it very poorly. There's something that I didn't tell anyone, but my wife, Jill and Mike, but I told the national team today. And with you being my godmother, I don't know how to tell you this, but I have been going to AA meetings for the past two months."

"Wait, what?"

"I started drinking after the funeral and after the Orlando match, Ashlyn got fed up with me and kicked me out of the house. After getting my month chip, I went back to the house and Ashlyn gave me one more chance. Haven't touched a drop of alcohol, I swear. I screwed up and it almost cost me everything. My marriage, soccer career."

"Natalie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you would be disappointed in me."

"You're damn right I am. But it takes guts to admit that you had a problem and are getting help for it." An hour later, the interview ends. Natalie walks out of the room when the door opens again.

"Natalie?" Julie asked and Natalie looks at her. Julie walks over and hugs her goddaughter.

"I am very proud of you for getting help."

"Thanks Aunt Jules."

_"And it is the return we have all waited for. Natalie Harris is starting against Trinidad and Tobago after missing the last four matches and also wearing the captain's armband. Julie, you know Natalie very well. How did she seem to you?" Adrian asked._

_"She is ready. I talked to her this morning and she was waiting until after her final season at Rutgers ended, just last week. She had some off field stuff going on, but she got that squared away and now her focus now is Rio and winning gold in the Olympics."_

Christie puts the captain armband on Natalie's left arm then hugs her.

"Thanks Cap." Natalie said.

"You're welcome."

"And your captain. The Silver Ball winner and 4-time NCAA champion in Division 1 women's soccer. Number 19. Natalie Harris!" The PA announcer said. Natalie waves to the crowd as the crowd cheers.

"Hey, bring it in." Natalie said after the coin toss.

"Let's go win this game for my dad. I don't care that they maybe teenagers. Let's go play with heart and soul." Natalie said.

"Usha-usha-usha-uarg." The team said. Natalie jogs onto the field with O'Brien written on the back of her jersey. When Natalie scores for the first time since Chattanooga, she does the Superman rip between the 1 and 9 on her jersey, then hugs her teammates.


End file.
